Spacecraft
There are many types of spacecraft employed on the Frontier, by many factions including the IMC and Militia. This includes military vessels and civilian vessels, as well as vessels of many types ranging from small fighters to massive carriers. IMC Vessels This section covers IMC military spacecraft. Andromeda-Class Carrier The Andromeda-Class carrier is a classification of carrier used in the Titan Wars. They are remarked as being virtually indestructible, with the only known example of one being downed in the [[IMS Odyssey|IMS Odyssey]], which was crashed on purpose due to the defection of James MacAllan. Andromeda-Class Carriers are armoured with Borium Plating, and are equipped with extremely impressive armaments. Supercarrier This class of carrier is seen multiple times in Titanfall. These carriers are said to be able to run circles around the older Andromedas, due to being much newer. The only known example of one of these vessels being destroyed is the former IMC flagship [[IMS Sentinel|IMS Sentinel]], which was destroyed due to the Militia hijacking one of the IMC's own anti-orbital defence cannons. IMC Supercarriers are said to be big enough to store five football fields, with weapons equivalent to three comparable Militia vessels. These vessels can also be found at Airbase Sierra, the Lagoon and a simulated one in the War Games virtual reality pod. Grunt dialogue also mentions the IMS Bastion, though it is unknown if that is a Supercarrier or an Andromeda. Multiple Supercarriers can also be seen fighting the Militia in the Battle of Demeter. Destroyer The Destroyer is a vessel seen in The Art of Titanfall, but has yet to make an in-game debut. Unknown Escort Class This class of vessel is used in the mission Ship to Ship, where two can be seen escorting the Draconis. They are armed with Heavy Turrets and carry numerous Marines and Goblins. The only known vessels of this class are the [[IMS Malta|IMS Malta]] and [[IMS Thermopylae|IMS Thermopylae]]. Draconis The [[IMS Draconis|IMS Draconis]] is a vessel seen in Titanfall 2. Militia Vessels These ships are ones used by the Frontier Militia. Many are stolen from the IMC, or repurposed civilian vessels, aside from the MacAllan-Class Carrier. Birmingham-Class The Birmingham-Class is a type of attack vessel used by the Militia. The Birmingham was likely the first ship of the line. Brick Ship The colloquially called 'Brick Ship' is a type of vessel used by the Militia. The most prominent ship of this class is the Redeye. Colombia-Class The Colombia is a ship designed to act as a lighter alternative to the Birmingham. MacAllan-Class Carrier The MacAllan-Class is the only vessel known to be designed and produced by the Militia. Significant numbers of these vessels make up the Militia's 9th Fleet, including it's namesake the [[MCS James MacAllan|MCS James MacAllan]]'' ''- named after the man who gave his life at Demeter. Tanker The Tanker is a repurposed fuel freighter vessel, now used as flagships for Militia fleets. Perhaps the best known example is the ''Annapolis''. Dropships * Goblin * Crow * Widow * Unknown Militia Shuttle * Dropship Copter Fighters * Hornet * Phantom * Bomber Category:Vehicles Category:Technology Category:Spacecraft Category:Aircraft